


a little unexpected

by freckledshoulderblades



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Vaginal Fingering, caduceus fucks, depending on how you read it, pwp let's be fuckin real, reader gender is ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledshoulderblades/pseuds/freckledshoulderblades
Summary: listen y'allcaduceus fucks





	1. Chapter 1

Caduceus talks in his sleep. You’ve grown fairly accustomed to this during your brief stay with the Nein, offering your services as a guide as they venture into Tal’Dorei for the first time. You’ve stayed in his company more oft than not, and sleeping arrangements have placed you with the mild mannered man near every night - simply because the rest of the Nein are too wary of their hired guide to offer their rooms.

Something about a temple and an undead man, Caduceus explains to you late one night over tea.

And honestly, Caduceus is excellent company. He makes you tea nearly every morning, lends an ear and shockingly good insight when you seek out help, and the fact that the two of you share a bed - to cut on costs, you insist - means that you usually wake with a feeling of contentment and warmth that brightens your mood, due to how Caduceus ends up wrapping himself around you as he sleeps.

Tonight, however.

After a strangely demanding line of questioning from both Jester and Beauregard, you’ve made it clear that no, you haven’t had sex before, and no, nothing untoward was happening in your room late at night - no matter how pleased Caduceus seemed the morning after. He’d overheard all of this of course, being that the two of them together had little shame and far too little self-restraint to realize the awkward position it might put the two of you in for the night. Caduceus had overheard, his normally serene countenance flushing a deep pink as he realized just what the conversation implied.

Hasty apologies were made after a level  _ look _ from Yasha, who seemed to make up most of the Nein’s impulse control at this point - at least, when Caduceus was preoccupied trying to make himself look as small as he could, a feat the seven foot tall firbolg had difficulty accomplishing.

The day progressed, rooms were rented at one of the more upscale establishments in the newly rebuilt tradesman’s quarter of Emon - the Whispering Elf - and sleeping arrangements were divided up as they had been the past few nights. Yasha with Beau and Jester, Fjord with Caleb and Nott, and yourself with Caduceus, still a pretty shade of pink.

He remained fidgety through your evening tea as you planned the Nein’s best route north to Whitestone, his tail flicking agitatedly around as he avoided your gaze. This was equally embarrassing and  _ intriguing _ , really, this normally so put together individual completely shaken by assumptions, and as you bid him goodnight and slipped under the covers of your shared bed, his warmth seeping through to your side despite the obvious distance between you -

You began to think, then, of slow smiles and wide, expressive eyes. Surprising strength in lithe limbs and an inherent good that the world had been unable to snuff out.

And now -

Hours have passed with your inability to sleep, caught between thoughts of the person caught deep in the throes of what sounds like  _ quite _ the dream and your own mortification of even venturing into the same  _ realm _ of those thoughts with one of your damn employers, for Melora’s sake, when you hear a familiar low murmur from behind you followed by an even more familiar movement of Caduceus shifting closer in his sleep to drag you flush against his chest. You’ve only been awake a handful of times when this has happened, each time the unexpected strength catching you off guard enough to stun you into accepting the embrace, catching you off guard enough that the coil of heat low in your belly from the show of muscle goes unnoticed.

_ Well _ , you think as you shift against the sinuous frame behind you in a manner that could be considered indecent,  _ mostly unnoticed _ .

There’s no denying Caduceus is stunningly attractive. He’s lanky, sure, but you’ve seen his lithe form near unclothed, can currently feel the solidity of his body wrapped around you as his low murmurs continue, breathless against the pillows. His grip tightens further around your waist and as you give another heady, experimental grind of your hips - 

Your cheeks light up as you realize just what you’re rocking into, the long, hard line of his body no longer just the wiry muscle of his abdomen. The heat coiled low in your stomach blooms and you feel your breath catch in your throat, eyes closing as you stop and take in just exactly what you’re doing.

A moment passes and Caduceus’ grip lightens enough for you to shift your body away, enough that the thrumming of your heart in your throat calms just enough. You attempt to sit up, to try and twist away from the opportunity presenting itself but then -

With a low grunt, Caduceus ducks his head into your neck and nuzzles, length hardening as he sleepily thrusts towards you. The movement has you frozen in his arms, having shifted your legs so his clothed cock can rub between them easily. You think for a moment maybe he’s awakened, maybe the aborted movements are a product of pent up frustration and you’re the incredibly lucky soul he’s chosen to chase his release with, but the movements are too lethargic, too shallow, his breathing too even and too close and too warm and -

Grinding down relieves some of the budding tension from your own core, entrance growing wetter with every passing moment of his cock rubbing gently against you, but the problem still remains.

You’re all but trapped in his arms now - there’s no escape once he’s had you in his grasp for the night and even if you could leave right now you’re not entirely certain you’d take the chance. It’s hard to think straight with the way Caduceus keeps rocking against you absently, his cock providing just enough friction for you to rub down against with every pass. His whispers have given way to short, shaky gasps, his tail finally snaking up to curl around your upper thigh.

There’s a tension building in you, low and consuming, and you think for a moment you could finish just like this with him thrusting against you while still asleep -

Caduceus groans himself awake, low and delicious, and makes a few more shaky thrusts before he realizes just where he is and what he’s doing. His arm goes rigid around you from shock, causing you to exhale with a low moan from the movement.

“I’m so sorry,” he says, and his voice, normally so low and calm, has taken on an edge of fervor and desperation. While completely still, you can feel the clothed cock between your thighs thicken even more as he strains to remain immobile. “I, I didn’t -”

“Keep going.” you say, and he freezes again as he attempts to remove himself from you. You’re almost afraid to turn and see his expression, settling instead for rocking your hips back against him in a decisive manner. Caduceus stifles a low moan from the action, hand coming to rest like a vice around your waist, and bucks forward against your thighs.

“Are you sure?” he asks, and even through his hesitation you can feel his cock swell to a full hardness, can feel how his hand travels up the hem of your shirt, can feel his tail squeezing around your upper thigh, and it’s all you can do to breathe out your consent. Caduceus reaches down to unclasp his breeches, drawing them down and out of the way and freeing his cock in one fell movement, reaching for the front of yours as you drop a hand to his arm and start rubbing yourself on the length of his dick in earnest.

“Please, Caduceus,” you beg, helping him unlace your own underclothes, shoving them down enough that his cock is teasing your entrance directly. “Just fuckin’ -”

“Hey now,” he breathes, and now that it’s intentional, now that the brunt of his gravelly voice is directed at you, you simply  _ melt _ , “watch your language.” A large, thick hand teases down your side, coming to rest at your entrance alongside his dick, and Caduceus pushes a single digit in to the knuckle.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” you gasp, and you feel his scruff tickle your shoulder as he dives in to nip lightly at your neck. He’s started to thrust again, slow and sure movements that drag against his knuckles with every pass, and you start to feel dizzy. His hand begins to work you equally slow, palm rubbing against your clit with a barely there friction he seems to delight in giving.

He’s stopped moving, long enough for you to pause yourself, when you feel a second finger push into you with the intent of stretching, of claiming and marking, and his nips at your neck become a little more forceful, a little more heady.

“Is this okay?” he asks, and you fail to bite back a laughing moan as the fingers in you pick up in pace and  _ curl _ , and he growls in response.

“Oh, that’s a lovely noise.” Caduceus repeats the movement again and again and  _ again _ , until you’re panting against him, skin slick and eyes lidded.

“Gods,  _ please _ , Caduceus -” you beg, and only now does he resume his thrusting between your thighs, wrapping his tail around them and binding them impossibly tight. He’s still slow, the juxtaposition between his rapid fingering and slow, sweet thrusts throwing you off enough to feel the heat in your core bubble over and bloom and  _ oh - _

You stutter out a shocked breath as you come over his fingers, the noise drawing out something low and guttural in Caduceus as he removes his hand and speeds up just enough that the friction is  _ too much too much _ -

His teeth definitely break skin as he comes seconds before you, but the broken, muffled moan that accompanies the action pushes you far enough over the edge that you hardly notice the pain, so focused on turning over and claiming his lips with your own. He kisses like he fucks, slow and sweet giving way to something more demanding, more  _ commanding _ , and you eventually part minutes later to see that your neck is already healed, the soft golden glow fading from his palm.

Enough that there’s no more blood, but not so much that there won’t be bruising in the morn.

Caduceus has a sheepish, dopey grin on his face when you look back at him from this realization, a hand looped lazily around your side.

“That was a little unexpected.” he rumbles.

You laugh a little. “Not entirely unwelcome.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all thought this was OVER  
> caduceus fucks pt 2: electric boogaloo

The Nein continue their way north to Whitestone slowly enough that you reason the trip will take the better part of a fortnight - though the roads have gotten considerably safer ever since the De Rolo family came back into power some twenty years past there are still brigands, still monsters and demons and despite all of that -

With Caduceus at your side wearing a sheepish grin, you can’t help but feel safe. Safe and more than a little flushed, if you’re completely honest. The rest of the Nein haven’t called you out on your demeanor yet, but Beau keeps meeting your gaze with a grin that tells you she’s very aware of what’s been happening behind closed doors.

Not that you’re ashamed, per se - it would be hard to be ashamed of Caduceus in any manner - but you’d very much like to keep this arrangement as is, with him in your bed and the Nein not plaguing you with questions.

You get the feeling that since Yasha’s disappeared once again, if whatever’s happening between you two becomes more outspoken you’ll never have a moment alone with Caduceus for the rest of the trip. Especially with how, over the past month, Jester seems to have led the charge to adopt you into the strange family the Nein makes up. Having to explain that the two of you are tentatively together might put a strange tension in the group, and you don’t really want to get the shovel talk.

The sun eventually falls and with it comes Caleb’s insistence that they bed down for the night - he understands better than most the dangers inherent in forcing a march. Fjord agrees, offers first watch. The Nein collectively grumble about second watch, Caduceus meeting your eyes with a soft smile and volunteering to take it.

The look Caleb bounces between you two is resigned enough that you almost feel apologetic. Jester says something about taking third watch, hopping off to set up her tent and bedroll, and you meet up with Nott to start cooking dinner.

This is familiar - a nighttime ritual the eight of you have perfected over the past few months, and there’s a comfort in the familiarity. Nott is still learning to cook, still isn’t sure the best way to prepare meats and vegetables other than raw or charbroiled, with Caleb often facilitating the latter option. She’s a fast learner either way, yellow eyes fixated on the task at hand and taking drinks from her flask to steady her grip on the cookware.

You get the feeling that by the time your services have ceased being necessary the Nein will be in good hands.

For now, however, there’s a stew that needs to simmer and a tent that needs to be set up - Caduceus having gone into the nearby forest to secure wood with Beauregard. The task doesn’t take you long, given how practiced you are at camping in the wilderness, and by the time the two of them have returned Caleb is glad to relieve his position as the temporary stove top.

The fire is set up, the stew finishes not long after, and the Nein retire to their respective tents with Fjord settling into his watch.

Sleep comes easily to you on the road - there’s a comfort in the hard, unyielding earth that can’t be found with downy pillows and silken sheets, and you’ve long learned to appreciate the exhausting process of creating your own space to rest for the night, if only because by the time you slip into your bedroll you’re tired enough to pass out near immediately.

Having Caduceus wrap himself around you doesn’t hurt either.

 

\-----

 

Fjord wakes you and Caduceus with a light tap, eyes a little glazed from the effort of staying awake during his watch. You shake yourself awake with a groan, stretching and cracking your back in a way that makes your lover wince.

“Your watch.” Fjord says, gruff, and you hold the flap of your tent open enough to watch him shuck off his chest plate as he joins Caleb in their shared tent. Caduceus grumbles when you turn back to kiss his cheek lightly, slowly coming back to consciousness.

Pink eyes blink blearily at you as Caduceus yawns, sitting up enough to rub gently at his temples. You chance a quick peck on the corner of his mouth, and he huffs out a laugh.

“Good morning to you too.” he rumbles out, dragging you closer and pressing kisses to your forehead, your cheeks, your mouth. You help him buckle his armor as he scrubs at his stubble with a hand, squeezing your shoulder and whispering, “Get some more rest.”

It’s easy to fall back into slumber after that, dreaming of pink hair and soft hands.

 

\-----

 

You awaken with the shuffling of fabric across the small camp, with Jester’s boundless morning energy and demanding questions. Caduceus answers them all with a low murmur, attempting to get across that, while Jester is amazing company and yes, he does like her, he does in fact need to get some rest.

When Jester undoubtedly waggles her brows with the accompanying, “Oh, right, some _rest_.” you have to bite back the sleepy laughter that bubbles up at the insinuation.

The flap to your tent gently parts a moment later, Caduceus placing his staff along the length of it and fumbling at the knots that hold his chest plate together. Shuffling closer, you help him undress enough that he crawls back into the bedroll with you, rolling his shoulders from the stiffness of a night’s watch.

He watches you for a long moment before he pulls you forward into a kiss, rubbing a thumb against your chin and slotting your mouths together in a way that makes your head spin.

“Sorry about that,” he mutters against your lips. In lieu of an answer you lace your fingers in his hair and pull him back in.

There’s a heat budding low in you, a familiar heat you’ve spent the past month or so cultivating with the strangely intoxicating firbolg in your arms, and you can tell he understands exactly where your mind is when he sucks your lower lip into his mouth and nips.

Kisses growing more frantic, Caduceus pins your arms above your head with a single hand, the other pawing lightly at your still clothed chest. You bite back a laugh, arching into his touch as he untucks your shirt and grips at your waist.

“Impatient?” you stutter out, and Caduceus pulls back for a moment to take you in fully, mouth parted and hair mussed. He’s near frozen in place, his eyes wandering over the expanse of your body, and you suddenly feel naked despite the layers of traveling clothes you still wear.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he finally responds, and the simple words warm your heart as easily as the hand traveling up to cup your chest does. When you bite your lips from the touch, Caduceus moves to your neck, nipping and sucking lightly.

“Should we,” you start, cutting yourself off with a gasp when he rolls the sensitive bud of your nipple between his fingers, “Should we really be doing this right _now_ -”

He stops entirely then, props himself up on his free arm and cocks his head at you with a soft grin. “We can stop if you want to.”

You consider the fact that the rest of the Nein are (hopefully) sleeping only a few feet away, and glance over the firbolg currently framing your body with his. His eyes are lidded, cheeks flushed, and you swear you can see the outline of his half hard cock through his dark green pants and yet -

If you asked him to step away, he would without question.

“Come here,” you murmur, and Caduceus gladly dives in for another kiss.

“Can I,” he breathes after a few more minutes of heady kisses, moving a hand to cup your entrance. “I want to go down on you.”

Your brain short circuits for a second, imagining all the ways his tongue could work alongside his fingers. When you nod enthusiastically, he smiles slow and wide and moves further down your body, unlacing your breeches with deft hands.

He wastes no time rubbing around your clit, ducking his head to position himself at your entrance. “Already so wet.” he murmurs, licking an exploratory line over you and relishing in the way you shudder.

When he pulls off of you for a moment to glance up, you can see a sheen to his pink scruff you weren’t expecting, a hunger in his eyes that has you closing your own in anticipation of his next move.

Caduceus’ mouth moves hotly against your cunt, tongue working inside of you with a fervor that makes you pant from the sensation. The hand that isn’t enveloped in your folds reaches up, covers your mouth, and you’re thankful for it as he sucks heavily on your clit and gently inserts a finger into your core. You can’t help the muffled moan you make from the spike of pleasure, panting heavily against his hand as one of your own snakes down to fist in his soft pink hair. He presses against you deeper as your grip tightens, a quiet, stuttered groan against your clit, and you release another series of pants.

The sounds only serve to encourage him further, his ministrations quickening until your moans are growing louder despite the hand muffling them, and Caduceus moves away just enough to lock eyes with you. You bite your lip, fingers tightening in his hair as you drag him up for a kiss, tasting yourself on his lips.

“You need to be quieter.” he whispers, tone husky and teasing. “Wouldn’t want to wake anyone up.” Caduceus’ hand moves to cup your cunt, two fingers delving inside without preamble, and he swallows the shocked gasp you make with a slow kiss.

He works you slow, relishing in the way your hips arch with every curl of his fingers, mouth moving plaintively against yours. The line of his cock is pressing against you in a way that makes you ache with need, makes you rock even more into the palm of his hand. When you moan yet again at the feeling of his thumb brushing over your clit, Caduceus leans back and cocks his head, eyes narrowing.

“You’re being awfully naughty, tonight.” he warns, and his free hand closes around your neck. There’s a promise there, a realm you haven’t begun to think about encroaching upon yet, and the possibility of it makes you dizzy with want.

“Do you think you can be quiet for me?” Caduceus whispers, latching onto your neck and biting roughly at the skin there, simultaneously shifting his hand to grip your chin with his thumb. You fight to stifle the shocked gasp that threatens to escape and he props himself back up, humming contentedly.

“ _Good_.” he purrs.

Caduceus moves to reclaim his previous position between your thighs, pausing and gently moving your hand to knot in his hair once more with a blush. You’re soaked when he begins to finger you again, choking back shaky breaths when he finally leans down to lick a thick stripe across your entrance. The insistent pressure is enough to drag you over the edge, a choked groan held back so as to follow his orders.

Body tingling, you barely notice him tuck himself into the sleeping roll next to you with a kiss to your temple, a kiss to your lips.

“I’d guess the rest of camp knows about us now,” Caduceus chuckles lowly, and you redden.

“Oh gods, Cad, I’m so sorry -”

In lieu of responding, he rolls over and presses his head into the crook of your neck, a sleepy grin serving as his reassurance. “Don’t worry too much about it.” He murmurs, and you can’t find it in yourself to worry with the content feeling blooming in your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically i haven't been able to write in a month because some shit happened and blah  
> hopefully i'll roll out some updates to a few things and put up a new thing i'm working on
> 
> comments are appreciated! thank you for reading!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i'm now the proud owner of the caduceus/reader tag
> 
> hope y'all enjoy this because buddy it's nanowrimo which means it's fic updating season which means there'll probably be more of this content, even if i gotta populate the tag my own damn self
> 
> comments are appreciated and make me write more!


End file.
